Los sentimientos que nunca cambian
by GremuryneRias
Summary: Sasuke regresa a la aldea luego de años fuera, justo después de The last. El reencuentro con Sakura y sus compañeros es hecho. Pero ¿podrá el Sasuke redimido, hacerle frente a los sentimientos que ha guardado durante años? Es justo como todos sabemos, los sentimientos de un Uchiha son fuertes, pero los de Sakura nunca cambian. Ahora al fin podrán vivir su romance.


**Sasuke y Sakura**

Les dejo mi historia SasuSaku. No pregunten cómo se llama porque aún no la nombro.

Espero les guste.

Cap. 1--Pensamientos de Sasuke--

Recuerdos de ese día.

Esa iba a ser la primera vez que mi hermano me enseñaba a lanzar kunais, ese momento de felicidad fue incomparable.

Itachi nos llevó a un lugar no tan lejano, repleto de árboles.

\--Pensamientos de Sakura de niña--

Recuerdos del día que conoció a Sasuke.

Cuando su hermano se paró, sacó de su bolsa tres kunais, nos dio uno a cada quien, luego nos explicó en palabras lo que debíamos hacer para que diera en el blanco que colocó con tinta en un árbol, asi lanzó su kunai, dando justo en el centro marcado.

\--Pensamientos de Sasuke--

Recuerdos de ese dia.

Entonces fue el turno de esa niña, quien a la primera dio en el blanco. Itachi y yo nos sorprendimos.

_

Itachi_ Tu tienes buena punteria... ¿cómo te llamas?

Sakura_ Sakura.

Itachi_ Tu nombre es como el de las flores, jejej, y tu cabello es del mismo color.

Sakura_ Sí, mi papá tiene este mismo color también...

Itachi_ Ya veo Sakura. Eres muy bonita.

Sakura_ Gr- gracias...

Itachi_ Bueno ahora le va a Sasuke.

_

\--Pensamientos de Sasuke--

Recuerdos de aquél día.

De un momento a otro copié los movimientos de mi hermano y lanse el kunai velozmente.

\--Pensamientos de Sakura--

Recuerdos de cuando conoció a Sasuke.

Sasuke-kun lo lanzó con determinación pero no dio en el blanco como el creía, se desvió y dio fuera del circulo... su hermano comenzó a reírse un poco.

_

Sakura_ No te preocupes, solo ha sido la suerte momentánea, yo nunca tengo suerte... ¡Ahora te la paso!

_

\--Pensamientos de Sasuke--

Recuerdos de ese día.

El tono con el que me lo dijo era tímido, y se veía sonrojada... ¡Jezz! (Pensar que mi sharingan está activado para revivir mis memorias)

\--Pensamientos de Sakura--

Recuerdos de cuando conoció a Sasuke.

De inmediato lanzó el kunai y dio cerca del blanco. De la felicidad me abalance contra él y lo estruje como mamá hacía conmigo. Me aparte y le di una sonrisa.

\--Pensamientos de Sasuke--

Recuerdos de ese día.

Y asi, justo después de sus amables acciones, sentí que mi corazón... justo como ahora . Se siente como todas esas veces...

\--Pensamientos de Sakura--

Luego de esos momentos juntos, nunca más nos volvimos a ver, claro hasta la academia, solo que no ibamos en los mismos salones, estuvimos juntos en el mismo salón hasta varios años después, cuando Sasuke-kun había perdido a su familia y yo cambiando mi aspecto y madurando en persona.

Se siente extraño... Me siento más sola que cuando Sasuke-kun era un renegado... ¡Solo quiero verlo para comprobar si está bien!

\--Pensamientos de Sasuke--

Chino dijo que siempre he sido amado... Amado por mi familia, por Itachi-ne y por... Sakura.

Ella se confesó antes que todas las niña, ¿no? fue la primera en decirme de... sus sentimientos por mí.

-Pensamientos de Sakura--

Rayos, esta cosa que he preparado me marea mucho... Me siento tan nostálgica.

\--Pensamientos de Sasuke--

Sentimientos. Los sentimientos de ella no son como los de Naruto, ni son como los de Itachi o mamá... Sakura sonríe más que ella , y es más amable que Itachi.

\--Habitación de Sakura--

(Escribiendo) - Depresión- Agotamiento- Insomnio- Mareo- Espasmos- Dolor de cabeza- Recuperación de memorias-

Listo, esos son los efectos secundarios de este lote. Sin duda hay que mejorarlo.

\--Pensamientos de Sasuke--

¿Por qué dijo que quería venir conmigo? Ella y Naruto confían en mi mucho más de lo mormal. ( Desactivando Sharingan)

\--Pensamientos. sakura--

Sasuke-kun, ¿cuándo regresaras?

_

Fin del primer capítulo.

_

Preguntas emocionantes invaden su existencia esa noche, ambos teniendo el mismo recuerdo en distintos lugares.

Esperen el siguiente capítulo. : Llegando a Konoha:

_


End file.
